A need exists for a system for secure and online configuration and communication able to selectively encrypt, decrypt, and securely transmit messages, commands, data, and responses between an enterprise server and one or more intelligent electronic devices.
A further need exists for system capable of mixed-mode transmission, selectively encrypting specified messages or messages from a specified source, while omitting encryption of one or more other messages.
A need exists for a system for secure and online configuration and communication that can be configured to perform differing mixed-mode transmissions on-line, without interrupting the normal functions of the enterprise server, the intelligent electronic cryptographic module, or any of the intelligent electronic devices in communication with the module.
A need also exists for system that is able to securely reconfigure one or more intelligent electronic devices, enterprise servers, or intelligent electronic cryptographic modules on-line, without interrupting the normal functions of the enterprise server, the intelligent electronic cryptographic module, or any of the intelligent electronic devices in communication with the module.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.